


Words

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [58]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is constantly away and that makes her slightly bitter, but what can she do when he twists his words so sweetly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

She gazed into the mirror, watching as Sayuri combed through her hair again and again, twisting and pulling in order to get it into the style she thought was best. However, it was not the best distraction, and a small sigh escaped her lips, which caused the fox-like ears on Sayuri's head to twitch. Almost instantly Sayuri stopped working, setting the comb to the side, and touched her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You should not be so tense, Kagome-sama," she said softly, her pretty gray eyes softening. "I am sure that this time Shimizu-sama will come. He promised, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Kagome replied, "but he has promised before."

"I'm sure that soon the war will be over, Kagome-sama," Sayuri continued. "Once it is, Shimizu-sama will have no excuse to be gone during his courting. He is a good warrior, but I have often heard from his personal servant that he misses being by your side whenever he must leave."

"Sometimes I have to wonder," Kagome sighed. "I do not even know if he will be here tonight. He might be riding in, or he might decide at the last minute that this is the perfect time to strike his enemy. He has done it before, Sayuri, what would stop him from doing it his time?"

Sayuri bent down, placing her cheek against that of her friend. Staring into her eyes from the mirror, she smiled a little, and said, "Perhaps the thought of being with his pretty girl will stop him, Kagome-sama. I hear often that he misses you during the long trips, whether it be by day or by night, and often tries to tell many of the soldiers tales about you that they have already heard. He speaks of you much more than you realize, he loves you, and he knows that this day is special to you. I believe that will stop him."

She smiled as well, and said, "Perhaps you are right, Sayuri."

Sayuri straightened herself, and quickly went back to work on Kagome's hair. "You will see, Kagome-sama. Your love will come," she said. "But, if he does not, I will make sure that he understands many of his nights will be cold once you marry. Unless, of course, you wish for him to receive another punishment, Kagome-sama, for truly it is your choice."

"If we marry," Kagome grinned. "That has not been decided yet."

"Oh, I do hate it whenever you deny the inevitable, Kagome-sama," Sayuri chuckled. "First you denied that Shimizu-sama had any feelings, whether toward you or otherwise, and now you deny the fact that he loves you enough for marriage. Whatever shall we do with you, Kagome-sama?"

"Whatever it is," Kagome grinned, "I hope you do not throw me out in the rain."

Sayuri's gray eyes twinkled with laughter. "Ah, it is never good to give the punisher ideas, Kagome-sama. Never good, indeed," she laughed. "But, I would not throw you out in the rain, for it would ruin this pretty kimono. Then Shimizu-sama would have nothing to look forward to, unless you wished to present yourself in a yukata—"

Kagome blushed, and quickly hid her face in her hands. She listened as Sayuri laughed at her, obviously taking joy in her pain. However, even if she was, she was happy to have the small distraction from the feelings that were coursing through her body. She loved Shimizu Bankotsu, she did, but she often wondered how much he loved her.

* * *

"Come now, Kagome-sama," Sayuri smiled, "I heard that Shimizu-sama has arrived from one of the guards. They say that he is being prepared for the celebration, for the rain has soaked him to the bone. However, they said that they were caught in it, and Shimizu-sama should be fine once he is dried off."

"I was  _not_  concerned with his health," Kagome huffed. "I do not know where you continue to get these ideas, Sayuri."

Sayuri laughed to herself, for she rather enjoyed whenever her lady tried to act indifferent to things. "Perhaps not, but I know that you often worry about the health of your brother whenever he is caught within a storm. Why would that worry not transfer to your love, as well?" she asked softly, her voice carrying a bit of mirth.

A rosy blush spread across Kagome's face, and she turned her head away from the woman. After a moment, she mumbled, "He is merely the man courting me, Sayuri, that does not mean that I love him."

"Hn, it seems that I might have to throw you out in the rain, Kagome-sama," Sayuri laughed. "You should not lie to yourself, or one who has been by your side for so long. After all, I know many things about you, Kagome-sama—many that you might not even realize yourself."

Kagome frowned, for it was true. Sayuri had been at her side since she was young, and the hanyou most likely knew many things that she was not willing to tell. She liked to hold secrets, much to Kagome's irritation, even if they were about the one that she served. Sayuri often said that though she knew it, she needed to figure it out on her own before her heart would believe it.

"But I shall throw you out once the celebration is over," Sayuri sighed. "I do not wish to ruin such a fine piece of art, especially when your mother spent so much time in creating the design. No, I will not be the one responsible for that, but should you utter another word about having no feelings for Shimizu-sama, I will have Hosyu throw you out."

She smirked, "And then I shall tell mother, once she asks for the one responsible, that you were the one who asked him. Mother will not be so blind, since she will eventually see that it was your devious nature that forced Hosyu-san to bring trouble upon himself."

"Oh, you are a cruel person to serve, Kagome-sama," Sayuri chuckled. "But, let us not talk about that now, I do believe that we should begin heading out. It will take only a few minutes to reach the hall your mother has had prepared, but it is never wrong for you to arrive early."

Kagome nodded in agreement, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Sayuri glanced up, her ears twitching a bit. She then leaned into the male at her side, and whispered, "Come, Hosyu, let us be off for a bit."

Hosyu glanced down at the female, and frowned, "I do not think that is wise. I was told to protect Kagome-sama, since she is—"

"Yes, I know," Sayuri scowled. "However, we must be off."

"Perhaps, if you gave me a better reason than simply demanding it," Hosyu replied.

"Shimizu-sama has arrived," Sayuri growled. "I do not wish for us to stand here while he speaks with her, because he often says nothing when servants are about. There could be many spies, Hosyu, and Shimizu-sama is not stupid enough to possibly tell Kagome-sama something important when there are others about."

Hosyu did not look convinced. "There are many here for the celebration of Kagome-sama's birth. Shimizu-sama will have to take her away from here if he wishes for such a thing, for many are demon, even if only a little. Your logic is diluted, Sayuri, for I will not leave my lady's side when there are many who could be spies or enemies about. Not for you, and not for Shimizu-sama's comfort."

Sayuri frowned deeply, before crossing her arms. He had a point, but she also knew that Shimizu-sama hated to say anything romantic while she was around. He was a strange male, but she supposed that it was because she had often had a way of telling emotions, and he did not wish to share his with her. "And what will Kagome-sama think of you," she countered, "when I tell her that you refused to allow her a moments peace with the man she loves? Especially when that man is a strong warrior who can protect Kagome-sama should the need arise?"

Hosyu narrowed his eyes, "That is cruel, Sayuri. I hold affection for Kagome-sama only because I have protected her as my ward for many years."

"You still hold affection for her either way, don't you?" Sayuri snickered. "Kagome-sama will not be angry, but she will be disappointed that you did not give her even a second to be alone with her love. What will you do when Kagome-sama refuses to speak more than a few words with you, Hosyu?"

"Shut up, wench," Hosyu hissed, "I shall go, but only for a short while. And, do not think that because I have left I do not know of my lady's movements. I shall know if she is about to be attacked, or if that warrior decides to lay his hands on what is not yet his."

"Oh, jealous are you, Hosyu?" Sayuri asked.

"Conniving wench," Hosyu growled, before turning on his heel to leave.

Sayuri glanced in the direction he had left, before silently leaving her lady's side, as well. She would need her time with Shimizu-sama, for she knew that Kagome-sama doubted Shimizu-sama's word—his love. And she knew that only Shimizu-sama himself could manage to make such things leave her head, for he often needed to wrap his pretty words around Kagome-sama's mind to calm her fears. He was loyal in body, yes, but not in presence many times over, and she hoped because of that the war would soon end.

* * *

A voice whispered into her ear, "Hello, love."

Turning, she glanced up at the handsome face of the one courting her, before scowling at the small smirk on his devilishly handsome features. He was always one to make her shiver when he spoke the first time, and always tried to. He once said that it was because he loved to see her shake, and though he would not give the reason he loved to see her shake, she assumed that it had to do with something sexual that she did not wish to know of anyway. "Hello."

"How are you this eve?"

"I am quite fine," she replied. "How are you, Shimizu-san? I heard that you were caught in the rain while coming here, and it is quite obvious from your still drying hair. Do you feel at all ill?"

"I told you to stop calling me Shimizu-san," he muttered. "You may call me anything but that, but I would prefer if you called me Bankotsu, as I have often said."

"It is not proper in a place such as this, though," she countered.

"It seems you have me there, love," Bankotsu smirked, "but I will find a way to stop you sooner or later. I always do."

She did not comment on it, knowing that it was true. "You did not answer my question, Shimizu-san. Are you sure you are well? You do not need to be here at my expense if you feel at all ill."

"I see no better place to be," Bankotsu replied. "I will be given free sake should I ask for it, and I get to spend time in the company of my beautiful companion. Besides, if I continued to dodge each minute we could have with each other, how would I ever win your hand in the end, Kagome?"

"With your looks?" she giggled.

"Ah," Bankotsu nodded, "but my looks are nothing compared to yours."

"I—"

He pulled his fingers from her lips, saying, "Nonsense, all of it, Kagome. Do not try to deny what you were about to say, for I know that you wished to tell me you are not as beautiful as I say. However, you are wrong, for your beauty could easily capture the hearts of the most cold hearted of men should you decide to glance in their direction. In fact, you are so beautiful that it seems you took it from the stars, the moon, and the rest of the night sky that I often gaze upon."

"Shimizu-san," she blinked, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I have missed you," Bankotsu softly admitted. "I often tell our allies of you, and they all think that I am a love-struck fool. I tell them I am nothing of the sort, and prove it on the battlefield, but now, as I gaze upon you, I have to wonder. Tell me, Kagome, have you entrapped me simply for this purpose? So that I will think often of you, wonder about my behavior while you're not there, and humiliate myself when I speak of you to the ones who once feared me? I have to know, for you very well could have—you used to hate me, after all."

"I have done nothing of the sort," Kagome blushed. "I would not think of making you look anything less than what you are while in battle. I might have disliked you, but I have never hated you, Shimizu-san. If I had, I would not have allowed you the chance at my heart."

"That is good to know, love. Now, when I think of you, I will know it is because I am simply trapped within your charm and beauty," Bankotsu smiled. "And, I believe that is much better than being trapped within a spell designed to perhaps kill me in the end."

"I would never wish death upon you," she whispered, leaning closer.

"I know, love," he said, bringing his hand up to brush across her cheek. "You could never wish death upon anyone, even if they were your sworn enemy. You are far too kind—which is perhaps another reason that I cannot pull myself from the spell you have unknowingly woken about me."

"I would not wish for spells, either," she continued.

"Ah, but I would," Bankotsu smirked. "I see nothing better than being trapped within your spell, Kagome. What else is there, besides women who are greedy for money, and those who are not worthy to step into your light?"

"A strong, battle ready woman that would stand bravely at your side?" she mocked. "One who will go to the ends of the earth in order to see that your life is never taken. One who will show strength and wisdom, but fall once you have asked her to do so."

Bankotsu's smirk widened, "Perhaps."

She raised a hand to cover her heart, saying, "You would leave me for such a woman?"

"Tsk, tsk, love," Bankotsu mocked back, "I never said such a thing. I said that perhaps there is a woman that would follow my steps into battle, defend my back when it is turned to the enemy. However, why would I wish to have such a woman? I prefer to know that my lady is safe and cared for, and when the nights have been stretched to the fullest, I will have her waiting to embrace me upon first sight."

"So, you are an evil being that wishes to lock me away?" she asked. Her eyes glittered in amusement, happy to have such a game played with her. He always knew how to lighten her day, and though she had not liked him very much upon their first meeting, she was happy for that, as well. "You would keep me meek, docile, and under your control as I wait for your return? Cold, lonely in the long nights, only wishing that the one I saw so little of would come running back into my awaiting arms?"

His hand gripped onto her chin. "No, love. I would never wish you meek and docile, but as you are. You're temper is something that will keep me running back whenever I am able, because I know the more I cause it to rise, the more exciting our time together will be."

"You do not deny wishing to lock me away, though?" Kagome taunted.

"Oh, love," Bankotsu chuckled. "I do not deny entertaining the thought of keeping your beauty for only my eyes. But, to lock you away would be like depriving a flower of the sunlight it must have in order to grow and hold firm to the beauty it possesses. Never in my wildest dreams would I wish for you to wilt as a flower would, because in that moment I would be destroying what I love."

Kagome leaned into his touch. "You truly are selfish to think only of yourself when it comes to my beauty. To wish only to keep my beauty alive because you could not entertain the thought of not being able to possess it yourself is very selfish. Very selfish, indeed."

"Ah, but that only shows how far you have pulled me into your web," he chuckled again. "For never before have I felt the need to possess something with such strength. Yet now I find myself unable to deny that I would wish nothing about you to die, love. I want you to remain as you are always; no matter how selfish that is of me. I want to be able to think and tell of what I possess; no matter how selfish that is of me. But, I wish not for you to think me selfish, Kagome, simply deeply in love with you."

She leaned into him a bit more, stating, "Kiss me, Bankotsu. Quickly, before Hosyu-san decides to show his face and put a stop to your temptations."

His smirk returned tenfold, as he replied, "I had planned to, love."

Sayuri smiled from her hidden position off to the left of them. She glanced around the room, finding Hosyu's form easily, and snickered when she saw him go rigid. He had obviously seen the privileges Shimizu-sama was taking with their lady, kissing her in such a way, and was determined to put a stop to it. However, she decided that she would allow him to do as he wished now, for her lady's mind had been appeased by the little game her male had strung. Now, if only she could make her see how much she truly loved him.

_-Fin_


End file.
